Take It Off
by KiyoshiMichi
Summary: Allen really hated work, and Lavi, until that man walked through the door.   KomuiAllen,LaviLenalee, KroryOMC   M


Sorry, I know it has been awhile but I been busy and uber sick. Anyway, the first actual romance between Komui and allen! Yay me!

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man or _Take It Off_ by Ke$ha. So bleh... however, I do own Alin. He is all mine and has been for four years. Do not mess with him or judge him.

Warnings: OOCness to the max, AU (Allen works in a bar/club), minor language, sexual themes, homosexuality and a skirt-chasing Lavi.

* * *

Take It Off

D. Gray-man

by:

Kiyoshi Michi

A pale hand slowly stirred a drink as a song thumped somewhere in the background. It was live entertainment that night, but Allen could care less. He was the one who had to suffer the drunkards who hit on him, or just hit him. This was one of the nights he hated - everyone acted worse when there was something live.

"Allen, do you know who it is?"

"Who?"

"The chick singing on stage."

Allen cast a sidelong glance to his co-worker, a red-head named Lavi, before shaking his head. Lavi did not care either - he was just staring at the body currently dancing rather suggestively on stage. Allen almost did not want to do this, but...

"His name is Alin."

Lavi's heart-stricken face was amazing. Allen smirked proudly and returned to cleaning, listening to the strangely feminine voice of the strangely effeminate man. He heard somewhere that Alin was far older than he looked, which was amazing since he looked like he was fifteen. Allen let out a squeak as someone came barreling past right behind him. He turned to glare at a flustered Krory.

"Sorry, Allen! Kanda just chewed me out."

"What for? You work harder than the free-loader."

Allen gestured to Lavi with his thumb. Said red-head was currently flirting with two young women who giggled and hung from his every word. He turned away from Krory momentarily to wave at the new arrivals only to stop and stare himself. The girl was likely the next one Lavi would go after, but it was the person accompanying the girl that caught Allen's attention.

It was definitely male. He was tall, though not much taller than Allen was now - he had been kind of short around fifteen but hit a nice growth spurt. He had glasses resting on his nose, though it only added to his appeal, and had dark hair that framed his face and went past the nape of his neck. However, he was dressed almost like a scientist who just got off shift.

"_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around_

_It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all_

_And the-"_

Allen tore his eyes away from the new man to stare at the person of questionable gender on stage. How did he get his voice to do that just now? It was an acoustic show, this much Allen knew as he had helped set everything up. Alin's voice had sounded robotic - techno - just like the actually beginning of the song. And what was up with the choice of song?

"Hey Kro-?"

Allen stopped and looked all around for his strange friend only to find him waiting right off the stage. Apparently Kanda had thought Krory was not satisfying Alin's needs enough for the night. He chuckled but nearly died when a voice suddenly washed over him, holding up a tray to cover the lower half of his face.

"Excuse me?"

"H-Huh? Oh, I'm sorry... what do you need?"

The poor white-haired male felt his throat constrict. The man he had just been admiring was currently across only a slab of polished wood and it took everything Allen had not to jump the short distance and attack the unsuspecting man. He said something, but Allen only comprehended his voice though his hands understood as they quickly made the drinks and served them to the man who smiled a sexy smile before disappearing.

"_When the dark of the night_

_Comes around that's the time_

_That the animal comes alive_

_Looking for something wild_"

"Ahh~ Are you sure that's a male, Allen?"

Allen rolled his blue-grey eyes and nodded. "One hundred percent, Lavi. He's been male the entire time he's been alive. He just happens to be very pretty and sound like a woman. He also seems to be quite an amazing singer."

Lavi started to moon over the pretty boy dancing on stage when something caught Allen's eye that caused him to smile. Krory had his elbows resting on the edge of the stage, face resting in his hands as he stared up at the same boy Lavi was swearing he had feelings for. Allen grabbed Lavi's shoulder and turned him around, pointing a slender finger to the stage. "I think you're too late, Lavi." Lavi groaned when Alin noticed Krory and smiled innocently, wiggling his fingers in a wave to Krory that caused the man to blush and shyly return the wave.

"Why, oh why!"

"Damn, you never give up, do you? I don't think he's into red-heads anyway."

Said red-head glared at Allen as he returned to cleaning glasses as they returned, humming along with the song. He may not be so willing to admit it, but Alin was someone he listened to quite often.

"_N-now we lookin' like pimps in my gold Trans-Am_

_Got a water bottle full of whiskey in my handbag_

_Got my drunk text on, I'll regret it in the mornin'_

_But tonight, I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a_"

"Never mind, Allen! I think I found someone else!"

Blue-grey eyes settled on the red-head with a steady glare, one eyebrow raised. Only Lavi could so easily get over someone he swore he loved as soon as he saw someone better. From what he could tell, Lavi wanted to go after that girl that had come in with the male he was still thinking about. Allen just knew, somehow, the man was strangely possessive over what appeared to be his sister.

"I am not sure the guy with her will let you get too close."

"You're just one of life's natural pessimists, Allen!"

... what?

"Ugh... never mind, Lavi. You are the undeterred skirt-chaser."

"I am insulted!"

"No you're not."

"DAMMIT!"

Allen watched Lavi walk off in a huff, going over to flirt to the group of girls who had come up for another drink. Allen leaned against the bar, his doing a quick scan to find Krory staring at the boy on stage with what Allen swore were hearts in his eyes, before he saw the man from earlier again.

"_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around_

_It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all_

_And they turn me on, when they take it off_

_When they take it off, everybody take it off_"

"Mmm... so true."

Allen had no idea how he had come to start working here. It was the 'hole in the wall' for mostly the rejects of society and the freaks who had nothing better to do during the night. All he knew was now he was stuck here until he could figure out something better to do.

Which might not be such a bad thing if that really was the guy from earlier walking back over.

Allen tried to smile brilliantly, but his nerves were making it seem more like a nervous smile. "Hello again." He got a raised brow for his efforts.

"Do you pay that much attention to all your customers?"

"... yes."

A chuckle and the man leaned on the counter with an amused expression. "Is that so? And to think I would have been flattered had you said otherwise." Allen now hated himself. "Anyway, it seems your friend has stolen my sister."

"What! That's where Lavi went!"

Allen looked around the male's shoulder and saw Lavi dancing and flirting with the man's sister. He could feel his eye twitch - he was all alone at the bar now. Kanda never did anything, Krory was being seduced by a succubus, and now Lavi was dancing with a girl.

"That bastard! He left me alone here! And to dance with a girl he just saw from across the room..."

"If that isn't enough to crush a man's soul..."

"Oh yeah... that's your sister. Go punch him in the face. It's just Lavi - he'll get over it."

"_There's a place I know if you're looking for a show_

_Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor_

_And they turn me on, when they take it off_

_When they take it off, everybody take it off_"

"Krory, get him to shut up for half a bloody second!"

The almost Vampire in appearance man simply flipped him the bird - since when did Krory get the balls? - and turned back to staring at Alin. Allen felt a serious headache breaking through behind his eyes. "Why do I work here again?"

"You get to meet people like me?"

"What? Enigmatic and excessively hot?" It took a few moments of silence for the words to sink in, an amused smile slowly making its way across the male's lips as Allen felt a blush starting. He really needed to learn self-contr- what? Allen stared blankly at the hand in front of his face.

"You're supposed to shake it. Introductions and what not. My name is Komui Lee and you aaaarre?"

"Oh... ooooh... OH!" Allen quickly grasped the hand and shook, trying to quell his blush. "I'm Allen Walker." It seemed being around this Komui fogged his brain and slowed all functions. Or maybe it was the pulsating, beating music that went along with this particular song.

"_Lose your mind, lose it now_

_Lose your clothes in the crowd_

_We're delirious, tear it down_

_'Til the sun comes back around_"

"Hmm... I like where this song is heading."

Allen felt the recently smashed down blush coming back with a passion, turning to glare at Alin and Krory. It was at that very moment Allen released that while he had released his grip of Komui's hand, said male still had a tight grasp on his. He sent Komui a questioning look, to which he got a seductive smirk that nearly caused him to faint.

"I think we should cause your friend suffering by leaving. I have far better plans."

Allen knew, somewhere, in the deepest recesses of his mind, that this might not be a good idea. He just met the man no more than two minutes ago, learned his name about thirty seconds ago, and was still hiding his own secrets. But getting back at Lavi and keeping him from his ideal girl just seemed like such a wonderful thought.

Allen held up his hands, missing the quick, questioning glance to his gloved left hand. "I concede. Get me out of here. Kanda likes me better than Lavi anyway." Strangely, this was true. However, he liked Krory best of all and Krory liked Allen far better than Lavi.

"_Now we're getting so smashed, knocking over trash cans_

_E'erbody breaking bottles it's a filthy hot mess_

_Gonna get faded, I'm not the designated driver_

_So I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a_"

With a quick glance around, Allen jumped over the bar and landed near Komui who had a satisfied smile on his face. Did he really think Allen was going to turn him down? He waved to Lavi as they passed and shouted, "You better get back there! I hear Kanda will be back soon!" The look on Lavi's face was worth it as Komui led them out, pausing to talk to his sister - Lenalee he learned - before pulling Allen out the door. Allen could not help the laugh when he heard a shout from inside from Kanda.

"I don't care if Allen left - you're here now! Do your job!"

"It seems to have worked out just fine."

Allen nodded along with Komui's statement, sliding into the passenger side of what looked to be an SSC Ultimate Aero. Allen felt weird getting into such a car since all he had was a little beat up green truck. He laughed when the car was turned on, along with the radio, simply because of the song playing.

"_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around_

_It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all_

_And they turn me on, when they take it off_

_When they take it off, everybody take it off_"

"Komui, I think it knows something."

"My car always seems to know something about my life."

"That's more than creepy."

"Try living with it everyday."

Allen laughed and leaned back in the surprisingly soft seat, listening to Komui talk and enjoying all the jokes that seemed to be flying through the air. However, he nearly died when Komui parked the car and he peered out the window, turning to give Komui an accusing glare. "A luxury high-rise?"

"What? Scientists tend to make a lot of money and I can't have Lenalee living in a hovel."

"You're a scientist?"

"What else would I be?"

Allen just shook his head and slid out of the car, pausing to look up the building with a glare. Now he would definitely feel awkward a- he meeped when a hand grasped his upper arm and started to drag, though it was in no means painful or even really forceful. Komui was giving him a chance to back out. Allen smirked - he had to rise to the challenge now. Without a second thought, Allen pulled from Komui's grasp only to practically hang off said male's shoulder, causing him to a chuckle and more than a few envious glares.

Had he been more immature, Allen would have given them all a haughty look. However, he had aged since then! Instead, he reached up and turned Komui's to pull him into a passionate kiss, trying to appear innocent when Komui raised his brow in amusement. Of course the scientist would know why he chose to do so in that very spot.

"Allen, as much as I would love to indulge your fantasies, I would rather complete this upstairs... in the privacy of my home."

Allen blushed as he pulled away, causing Komui to chuckle as he pressed the call button for the elevator. When he stepped into the elevator, he swore he heard that song again.

"_There's a place I know if you're looking for a show_

_Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor_

_And they turn me on, when they take it off_

_When they take it off, everybody take it off_"

However, that was not the case. It seemed Allen simply knew the song too well as it was now playing in his head. He could ignore it, especially with the little kisses Komui was now placing along his neck. Both of them nearly stumbled out when the doors opened, Komui chuckling as he unlocked the door and pushed Allen in first, who stopped to stare.

"Damn..."

"Yeah... you can see more later! You are first going to be well-introduced to my room."

Allen felt that blush again as Komui dragged him to a door nearly hidden. He had no idea why - he certainly was not a virgin. There was just something about Komui that made him blush, even more so as the door firmly closed behind him and lips sealed over his.

* * *

"_Oh, oh, oh_

_Everybody take it off_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Everybody take it off_"

"Wha?"

"_Right now, take it off_

_Right now, take it off_

_Right now, take it off_

_Oh_"

"Dammit, I thought they were off..."

"_Right now, take it off_

_Right now, take it off_

_Right now, take it off_

_Everybody take it off_"

"Ugh, shut up Komui."

"Allen... that's the alarm. I have it set up for the radio... I hate the buzzing sound..."

Allen opened his eyes and looked up to see a box with glowing red numbers. Six-thirty? Who the hell gets up that early? "Not me." Oh shit, he said that out loud. Allen laid back down as Komui leaned over him, reaching out to turn the alarm off. It was such a pale, pretty arm compared to his. Komui must have seen Allen look at his bad arm and grabbed said arm gently, pulling it up to press a kiss to the red, burnt skin.

"Don't stare at it so. It's part of you and it's beautiful. Fuck other people. We will just stay in my room forever and never have to worry about anyone else's opinion."

"... you just want me to stay in your bed."

"Shh. True as that may be it is not the only thing."

Allen laughed as Komui got up, sliding over the top of him, before stretching and causing Allen to blush. They both had slept naked, but Allen had such a hard time staring at Komui without blushing.

"_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around_

_It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all_

_And they turn me on, when they take it off_

_When they take it off, everybody take it off_"

"Komui..."

"Sorry, sorry. I must have hit snooze... though it really should not be playing that song by this point."

He rolled over as Komui walked over to actually shut it off. Allen made himself comfortable, smiling when Komui pressed a kiss to his cheek. "It'll take me a bit to make some breakfast so go back to sleep. I'll wake you shortly before it is ready."

"Alright."

Allen closed his eyes as he heard the door close, burrowing down to go back to sleep in the most comfortable bed in h-

"_There's a place I know if you're looking for a show_

_Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor_

_And they turn me on, when they take it off_

_When they take it off, everybody take it off_"

"UGH! Komui!"

"SHIT!"

* * *

Okay, may be some errors but I like it! So... R&R my lurvelies XD


End file.
